


I'll Be Here For You

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Insomnia, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: Bucky needs consoling you're always there for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Bucky unable to sleep and offer to help him find peace in his slumber.

It was a typical night for you, just lounging around in the living room area of the Avengers tower. It was rare that you found peace when you slept, so you acquired a few habits that turned into a routine. Usually, you would go run on the treadmill in the gym until you couldn't run anymore, took a long shower and almost always ended up watching a movie and snacking on leftovers. Recently you challenged yourself to watch a film and then read the book of the film, in hopes of tiring yourself out, but to no avail did that work, so you just resorted to it in order to pass time. Nobody seemed to care, they were either sleeping or off doing their own thing.

Gently placing the book down, you looked up at the ceiling, contemplating on the storyline. The sound of shattering glass shook you from your thoughts, and you immediately pulled your knife out,and cautiously turned the corner to find Bucky hung over the counter. Quickly replacing the weapon back in it's rightful place you asked "Hey Bucky? It's (Y/N), you alright?"

Only to be answered with a couple more sniffles. You advanced forward, only to find shards of glass scattered on the counter, your eyes focused on Bucky's hand dripping with blood, clearly embedded with small fragments of glass. You shifted your eyes towards Bucky's tear stained face, that looked so sorrowful and lost. Lost in his own dreary past. Slowly and surely, Bucky's vision focused on you, accompanied by an almost inaudible "I'm sorry."

"Hey, c'mon Buck, it wasn't your fault, let's get you cleaned up shall we?" You offered.

He followed you to the living room and sat down, returning to his lost state. As you tended to his wounds you tried to find any hint in his face that assured you he was alright, but you found none. 

"Buck, you wanna, go back to sleep?" You asked, and almost immediately got a shake of his heading meaning no.

"That's fine, you can stay here with me and watch a movie or something, I promise to keep you company. Everything is gonna be alright, okay buddy?" You assured.

You two eventually fell asleep together on the large sofa. You were leaned into the corner of the couch, where the back of the couch and the armrest meet, with Bucky's head in your lap and your fingers still threaded through his hair.

The smell of coffee and toasted bread awoke you from your slumber. You tried not to make any sudden or jerky movements, in fear of waking Bucky up, instead, Bucky curled up into a ball and nuzzled your thigh. Running your hand through his long hair, you diverted your sight to his hand, checking your work, you'd have to change the bandage soon, but not now, because Bucky had a very rare peace in his face. For once you felt like he was protected from all the evil in the world, in your arms, Bucky was safe from the nightmares that haunted his mind. When you thought things couldn't get better, Bucky turned his head, opened his striking blue eyes and smiled, with a smile that spread through his whole face and whispered "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent prank, some revenge, and a little confession.

It was April fools, you were bored, and was known for being the usual trickster in the building, aside from Loki. 

Skipping out of your room you trotted down the halls, in search of the perfect person to prank. Slowing to a stop, your gaze rested on Bucky passed out on the couch with a book in hand, probably one Steve lent him. The perfect idea popped into your mischievous head. You ran back to your room and collected items such as neon coloured hair elastics, and flower hairclips. Bucky was still sleeping when you returned. Getting to work, you rolled your sleeves up and tied your hair back, this was going to be fun.

Bucky woke up, and started running a hand through his hair, only to find it tied back in complicated braids, and somehow accessorized with clips. He looked around to find no possible culprit.

You ended up bumping into Bucky later on, surprised to find his hair still up in the hairdo you created for him.

"Hey Bucky, how's it going?" You asked casually. 

"You were the one who did this, weren't you?" Bucky questioned with a knowing look.

"This is going to be a headache to take out, quite literally, but it definitely keeps the hair out of the way." Bucky continued, before holding you in a vice grip. In an instance he started to tickle you, and you squirmed trying to get out of his grasp.

"St...stop...i...t...B...bucky." You stuttered. 

"Why should I, you deserve it doll." Bucky replied.

You were about to answer, when you felt your shirt ride up, revealing a sliver of your abdomen, but enough to show scars from the past. At the same time, Bucky stopped playing with you.

"What's this doll?" Bucky inquired. 

"It's nothing." You said shrugging it off. 

"Well, it's obviously something, because I've never seen you this serious before, so speak up." Bucky added. 

You went on to explain that you and Steve had tried to rescue him from the HYDRA base before they wiped his memory again, unfortunately you weren't able to complete the mission and ended up getting shot. 

Bucky's expression instantly changed to one of guilt.

"Hey, you're here now, I'm healed and we're all safe. You shouldn't worry about it, you weren't the one in control and to tell you the truth I don't think I would've changed a thing." You assured Bucky. 

Instead of recieving an okay from Bucky, you got an unanticipated hug.


End file.
